No Goodbye
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I wanted so desperately to hold her in my arms again and tell her everything would be already, that we could figure something out. I knew better though, we both did. There was nothing we could do to make our feelings right with the rest of the world.


**_No Goodbye_**

_A Hao and Ianna (OC) one-shot  
_

I ran my fingers through her soft, golden brown locks, her sad hazel eyes watching my every mood. Like an open book I could read her every emotion, her every thought. I could feel her sadness, the pain she felt inside her heart. So many people's feelings I had felt before but none effected me like hers. We were connected, somewhere inside each other, like we had always known each other.

Her eyes adverted mine after only a few short moments and she stepped back. Her words passing her lips like a distant whisper as she told me this was wrong, her words of enemies and if others found out, about the consequences, for us both. I knew she was right, but I had nothing to lose. I could always come back, start my plan again, she on the other hand couldn't. For her it didn't work so easily.

She was only given one life and with it she couldn't waste a moment. She wanted to follow her dreams. The people around her, the world she was placed in was not one that she could control or change. She had to live here, to stay here. I did not, the rules of this world did not apply to me as they did to her and even if I wanted to change that I couldn't. It wasn't my place, nor was it within my power, not unless I became a god.

As much as I disliked the knowledge, I understood how she felt. She was only human, only normal. There was no way she would want to betray all of her friends to be with what they and she considered the enemy. It wouldn't turn out well, no matter how this all ended. She and I both knew that, I just wanted to deny it. She on the other hand, continuously thought about it, worried and feared it. What could I do to change her perspective? Who was I to even try?

She told me once that if you truly care for someone, sometimes you have to let them go. I knew now that this is what she meant. She wanted me to let go of her and everything that meant. I couldn't do it though. This world was wrong, I hated it and all humans in it – all humans but her. She wasn't like the rest of them. She understood how I felt and everything I stood for, but she didn't agree with how I wanted to handle it. That small difference is what made us enemies, made us fight on different sides.

I didn't want to fight her though. The others didn't matter. I could fight anyone, for any reason without care or remorse, but not her. She was the only one I cared about. I didn't want to fight her, to hurt her. At the same time, I couldn't just give up my fight; I stood by and fully believed in what I was fighting for. I had no intentions of just backing down and out.

Still, even if I did back out of the fight, would that really make any difference in where we stood in each others lives? No, I didn't believe it would, even if I did by some miracle give up, people would still think the same thing if her and I went together. It would still end badly, no matter what choices we made or what we tried to change. Nothing would make our feelings for each other okay or accepted.

She stepped back, moving slowly away from me, her head bowed in sadness. This was our goodbye until the fights once again began. Our relationships, our feelings could never be understood. We both knew that this was wrong and from the beginning we knew it would end badly. The only thing we hadn't known was how strong our feelings would grow. It never should have happened, but stupidly, it did.

I watched as she turned her back to me, her retreating form slowly growing smaller and smaller until I couldn't see it anymore. Already I missed her. She had been the picture of perfection in my eyes. If I were king, she would be my queen. She would make any man happy, that included me more then anyone else.

Her long, waist length golden brown hair, and beautiful, usually happy hazel green eyes, the smile she often held, or her confident, cocky smirk, already I missed it all. I way her messy hair fell over her shoulders in the mornings or the way it hung in her face after a bath. Her dark make-up and magenta colored lips. Her bangs that often grew to long and she would be caught complaining, but when you said something she'd blush and make some snappy remark to hide her embarrassment.

No matter what she said or how she acted, no matter what flaws she may have, I loved her. I didn't want to see her leave. I didn't want this to be goodbye. I didn't want to let her go. For once in so long, I cared about someone other then myself. For once I wanted to make someone else happy for their reasons instead of my own.

I wanted so desperately to hold her in my arms again and tell her everything would be already, that we could figure something out. I knew better though, we both did. There was nothing we could do to make our feelings right with the rest of the world. No matter how much she said she didn't care what the world thought, it would affect her and I knew that. We both did.

Looking down at the necklace I held in my hand, I remembered all of our times together. Some were good and some were bad. Some arguments and fights but there were some kind words and laughs. We had our bad times and our happy times, some most people didn't even know about. We knew though and until I could figure something out, I had to let her go. I promised though, that I wouldn't let her go forever. I loved her more then anyone else, even more then myself, I wouldn't let anyone else have her. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her.


End file.
